love in another world
by merrykim
Summary: tidak dapat percaya kyuhyun berusaha kabur dari perjodohan nya mengajak eunhyuk dan ryeowook malah terkena musibah
1. Chapter 1

**Rtitle: love in anoter world**

**Cast:cho kyuhyun , choi siwon ,**

**cast tambah:ryeowook, eunhyuk, donghae , yesung**

**Diselamiri: semua milik tuhan kita**

**Genre: romance , yaoi , mistery**

* * *

><p>kediaman keluarga cho , rumah megah nan mewah itu terdengar sayup - sayap suara hentakan kaki milik namja manis menuruni tangga, di situ terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menyesap kopi menuggu sang anak lelakinya turun.<p>

" kyunie , kemarilah duduk ? eomma dan appa ingin bicara denganmu " ujar wanita paruh baya yang berada di dekat pria paruh baya tadi suaminya.

"ada apa lagi yang ingin kalian bicarakan , jika ini tentang perdojohan aku tidak mau mendengarnya, lebih baik aku keatas lagi saja"

"jebal , kyunie jangan seperti itu kau tidak kasian pada kami perusahan appa akan bangkrut , dan jalan satu -satu kau harus mau di jodohkan dengan teman relasi bisnis appa agar dia menyokongkan sahamnya pada perusahan kita nak"

"shiro , aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai , apalagi kalian menjodohkan ku kerena harta " seru namja manis itu atau biasa dIpanggil kyunie atau cho kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perjodohan yang di katakan ibunya.

"kyunie chagi , eomma mohon nak dia lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab sikap nya juga dewasa"

"eomma pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan nya"

"kyunie eomma mohon unt..."

"jika kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengan nya jangan harap kau memiliki apa yang kau miliku sekarang nantinya" ucap nyonya cho terhenti Karena suaminya angkat bicara menegaskan perdebatab dengan anaknya.

"MWO,... jadi appa ingin menyita semua fasilitas ku begitu"

"Ne , appa akan menyita semua fasilitas mu semua kaset psp kartu kredit dan mobil "

"MWO , ini tidak dapat di percaya , pokoknya aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini titik , aku bencin kalian"ujar kyuhyun marah kepada orang tuanya yang memaksanya menjodohkan dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya bahkan belum melihat nya sama sekali , kakinya menghetak-hetakan tangga menuju kedalam kamarnya hingga terdengar suara punti di banting dengan keras.

BRRAKK

orang tuanya hanya geleng- galeng kepala melihat kelakun putra satu- satu nya.

"yepo, bagaimana ini "ujar nyonya cho pada suaminya yyang masih terlihat tenang.

"kau tenang saja istriku aku punya rencana agar anak itu mau di jodohkan"ucap tuan cho tenang namum senyum iblis tercetak di bibir nya yang membuat nyonya cho bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

di kamar dengan nuansa baby bule yang di huni namja manis yang tengah ter isak mengumpat tidak jelas karena wajah nya di benamkam di bantal.

"jahat. ...hiks. ...hiks...hiks mereka jahat. ..hiks...hiks" sang namja manis itu kyuhyun yang tengah menangis karena tidak terima dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua nya pada nya, tentu saja dia tidak terima bagaimana bisa dia mau dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya bahkan tidak dikenalnya hanya demi harta orang tuanya rella menjualnya dan lagi kyuhyun juga masih kuliah semester pertama.

"hiks. ...hiks...hiks mereka jahat"umpat kyuhyun lagi , kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang yang jelas dia harus berpikir bagaimana dia bisa lari dari perjodohan ini.

'Aha...aku tau "kyuhyun mendapatkan ide tersenyum girang cepat - cepat dia mengambil ponsel nya untuk menelpon seseorang yang bisa membantunya agar dia bisa lari dari perjodohan ini.

"Yeoboseo...Wokkie-ah aku butuh bantu mu?"

.

.

.

.

.

kyuhyun tangan menungu di gerbang kampusnya menuggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"huhh, mereka lama sekali , awas saja mereka nanti" umpat kyuhyun menunggu seseorang yang belum datang juga ! tiba -tiba ada mobil yang berhenti dihadapanya dan kyuhyun sudah tau siapa orangnya.

"kenapa kalian lama sekalisi aku menunggu sampai jamur disini" ujar kyuhyun sambil menaiki mobil dengan kesal terhadap sahabatnya.

"maafkan kami kyunie tadi aku harus mengecek mobil dulu "

"eh tapi kyu kenapa kau ingin kabur dari perjodohan itu "

"sudah aku bilang Wokkie aku memang tidak ingin di jodohkan"

"sayang sekali kyunie kau menolak perjodohanya apa kau tidak akan menyesal ku dengar namja yang akan di jodohkan denganmu sangat kaya dan tampan!" ujar namja dengan gummy smail yang segang mengemudi melirik kearah kyuhyun yang duduk di jok belakang bersama sehabat nya yang satunyalagi.

"eunhyuk hyung kemana kita akan pergi" tanya kyuhyun pada eunhyuk yang tengah mengemudi.

"kita ke inceont , ke kampung halamanku kyunie''

"Mwo...kau serius Wokkie "

" ne kau tidak keberatan bukan , bukankah kau berniat kabur ya itu tempat yang paling aman"

"pokok nya aku tidak mau kesana ,"

"Kenapa kyunie"ujar eunhyuk yang masih fokus menyetir.

"bukan kah Wokkie hyung pernah bilang tempat itu angker"

"benarkah aku tidak pernah mengatakab hal seperti itu"

"kau bilang bahwa rumah mu itu ada hal yang ganjil makanya keluargamu pindah keseoul"

"iya aku memang mengatakan seperti itu , tapi aku tidak bilang rumah itu angker bukan"lanjut ryeowook merasa kesal beradu argument dengan kyuhyun yang pasti sulit berakhir.

"tetap saja Wokkie-ah"ujar kyuhyun tidak terima

eunhyuk yang tidak fokus menyetir mendengar adu argument antara kedua sahabatnya tidak melihat dari arah samping ada sepeda motor yang berusaha menyelipnya eunhyuk yang melihat itu tidak tidak diam mencoba manabah laju mobil nya namum naas ketika ada mobil sedan yang ada didepan nya berusaha menghindar dan.

Cccccciiiitttt

"EUNHYUK HYUNG AWWWASSS" teriak serempak ryeokyu

BRRAK

dan semuanya jadi kabur dangelap

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review nya aja deh nanti bakalan di lanjutin**


	2. Chapter 2

** chapter 1 title: love in anoter world**

**Cast:cho kyuhyun , choi siwon ,**

**cast tambah:ryeowook, eunhyuk, donghae , yesung**

**Diselamiri: semua milik tuhan kita**

**Genre: romance , yaoi **

* * *

><p>"Uuhhhgg"<p>

Lunguh namja manis dari pingsanya tangan nya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit mengumpulkan tenaganya mencoba untuk terbangun perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terangkat mencoba duduk masih memegang kepalanya matanya menelisik mencoba memahami dimana ia sekarang namun nyihil di tidak memahami dimana dia sekarang .

"ini dimana aww kepala ku sakit " namja manis itu berdiri

"eunhyuk hyung Wokkie hyung dimana kalian" matanya menyejuru mencari kedua sahabat nya

"WOKKIE HYUNG EUNHYUK HYUNG DIMANA KALIAN"

di tempat lain tidak jauh dari situ terdengar sayup-sayup yang memanggil namanya.

"Kyunnnniee" Dua orang namja menelisik kesana-kemarin mencari namja manis

" EUNHYUK HYUNG AKU DISINI" teriak namja manis yang tengah melambai-lambai tanaganya pada dua namja yang tidak jauh darinya.

"eunhyuk hyung itu kyunie kah'' ujar ryeowook yang bersama eunhyuk melihat kyuhyun yang tengah melambai-lambai tangan nya pada mereka.

"ya...itu kyunie" sesegera eunhyuk dan ryeowook menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau tidak apa-apa" ujar eunhyuk kepada kyuhyun yang melihat luka memar di bagian dahinya

''Ne...aku tidak apa-apa eunhyuk hyung, hanya saja kepala ku sedikit sakit"ujar kyuhyun memegang kepalanya sedikit meringis.

"Eh, tapi ini dimana ya " ujar ryeowook menatap sekeliling yang menurun nya asing baginya.

"iya , ini dimana terakhir kali bukanya kita tadi ada di jalan dan mobil kita menabrak kenapa kita ada disini ya " ujar eunhyuk menggaruk -garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iya bukan kah kita tadi kecelakaan"timpal kyuhyun yang merasa bingung dengan situasi nya.

"sudah ah jangan di pikiran , lebih baik bagaimana kita keluar dari tempat ini" ujar eunhyuk sebagai yang paling tua disini .kyuhyun dan ryeowook pun menurut apa yang di katakan eunhyuk.

"terus kita kemana hyung "ujar ryeowook bertanya pada eunhyuk.

"Duhh...aku juga bingung, disini banyak kabutnya " ujar eunhyuk kebingungan milihat tempat nya berpijak penuh dengan kabut.

"bagaimana kalau kita lewat sana ' tunjuk kyuhyun ke pepohonan rindang

"baik lah ayo kita lewat sana " putus eunhyuk dan berjalan menyusuri menuju pepohonan rindang itu dengan di ikut ryeokyu di belakang nya sesekali menelisi mengamati di sekitarnya , meraka tidak tau bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang namja berkepala besar dengan baju warna hitam jubahnya matanya memerah menyala senyum smirk tersungunging di bibir nya dan menggumankan sesuatu.

"yangmulia raja pasti akan senang mendengarnya"

.

.

.

.

di tempat lain seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipitnya tengah terduduk di singgah sananya senyumnya terpatri jelas di bibirnya karena mendengar kabar bahagia dari salah satu pengawal nya bahwa calon istrinya sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kemarin.

"yesung perintah kan pengawal untuk menjemput calon permaisuri"perintah raja itu kepada pengawalnya yang bernama yesung

"ne baiklah yang muliah" ujar namja yang dipanggil yesung menunduk hormat pada sang penguasa yojeong.

"dan kau lee donghae ku perintahkan kau menyiapkan pesta pernikahan termegah dan termewah abad ini jangan lupa undang semua rakyat yojeong "titah sang raja pada namja yang bernama lee donghae.

"ne, saya akan melaksanakan perintah yang mulih" ujar donghae.

.

.

.

Srak

Srak

Srak

"tunggu dulu , apa kalian mendengar sesuatu" Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba mendengar suara aneh.

Srak

Srak

Srak

"tuh...kan ada lagi , apa kalian mendengarnya"

Srak

Srak

"iya... itu apa hyung , aku takut"ujar ryeowook yang ada di sebelah kyuhyun ketakutan.

"tenang lah wokkie hyung ," ujar kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan ryeowook.

Srak

Srak

Srak

"Mwo. ..itu lagi. ..hei siapa kau jangan bersembunyi" ucap kyuhyun dengan berani.

" iya... siapa kau hai kau keluarlah "teriak eunhyuk

"sudahlah biarkan saja lebih baik kita lanjutkan jalan nya saja , aku takut" ujar ryeowook ketakutan

"HEI...TUNJUKAN DIRIMU , KENAPA KAU BERSEMBUNYI" teriak kyuhyun melihat bayangan dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh darinya.

"su-dah..lah...biar-kan saja"ujar ryeowook dengan nada bergetar ketakutan.

"kyunie apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak khawatir eunhyuk yang melihat kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri pohon besar itu

"hyung aku penasaran siapa yang ada di balik pohon itu" ujar kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menghampiri pohon itu

"kyunie hetikan"

"kyuninnne"

kyuhyun terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan teriakan dua sahabat nya , kyuhyun mulai mendekat ke pohon itu dan samar-samar terdengar deru nafas seseorang.

" kau tunjukkan dirimu" ucap kyuhyun hati-hati

Srak

"aku bukan orang jahat ko , tidak apa-apa tunjuk kanlah dirimu "ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Srak. ..

tiba-tiba dari balik pohon itu muncul seorang namja berpipi mochi memperlihatkan diri dengan takut-takut "hei..kau siapa?" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum yang melihat namja berpipi mochi menurutnya sangat lucu ekspresi ketakutannya.

"namaku henry. ."

"oh, ayyeong aku cho kyuhyun"

"Mwo cho kyuhyun" Kaget henry mendengar kyuhyun menyebut namanya

"memang nya kenapa"

"anyio...aku hanya ingin memperingatkan lebih baik kau dan taman-teman mu jangan lanjut kan perjalanannya"

"apa maksud mu?" ucap kyuhyun yang bingung dengan perkataan henry.

"kyunie dia siapa "ujar ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang sudah ada di samping kyuhyun

"di namanya henry hyung"

"kenapa kau ada disini , kau tau ini ada di mana" ujar eunhyuk kepada henry

"lebih baik kalian jangan lanjut kan perjalanannya , karena jika kalian lewat situ itu menuju ke kerajaan yejeong ( jin) ''

"MWOO...YEJEONG"teriak ryeokyuhyuk serempak

"nah terus ini ada dimana " ujar kyuhyun

" apa kalian tidak tau ini ada di negri sinbi (misteri)"

"jangan - jangan kita ada di segitiga permuda lagi"ujar ryeowook tidak nyabung.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan kuda dan langkah kaki banyak "mereka sudah datang , kalian terlambat " ujar henry dengan wajah datarnya

"Siapa. .."

tiba - tiba ada segerombolan orang dengan kereta kuda menghampiri mereka. dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"siapa-mereka" ucap ryeowook takut?"

"Kami di perintah kan yang mulia raja siwon untuk menjemput premaisuri cho kyuhyun ke istana"

"MWO"

.

.

.

.

.**TBC**

**tunggu chap selanjutnya aja maaf ya kalau banyak typo author males ngedit lagi soalnya **

**Maaf juga kependekan chapnya review aja deh...ayyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:cho kyuhyun , choi siwon ,**

**cast tambah:ryeowook, eunhyuk, donghae , yesung**

**Diselamiri: semua milik tuhan **

**Genre:romance, yaoi, mistery**

* * *

><p>Negri sinbu negri yang tidak bisa dijabar oleh nalar negri seperti dnamja mensi lain yang dihuni mahluk -mahluk sebangsa mahluk halus misalnya salah satu nya jin yang mendiami negri itu sudah lama.<p>

negri sinbu (mistery) dipimpin oleh raja yang kuat dan bijak sana pada rakyatnya tak hanya itu raja yang sudah memimpin lima ratus tahun ini berwajah tampan dan juga ramah maka dari itu banyak kaum yojeong wanita maupun pria banyak yang tergila-gila pada sang raja namum mereka harus kecewa kenapa sang raja telah menemukan permaisurinya karena sudah di ramalkan tepat pada ulang tahun raja yang ke delapan ratus tahun akan ada manusia yang memasuki dimensi negri sinbu yang akan menjadi permaisuri negri sinbu yang bernama cho kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" wahhh "

kyuhyun ryeowook dan eunhyuk tidak bisa menyimpan kekagumannya pada banguna-bangunan mewah di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati dengan menaiki kereta kuda. interior bangunan-bangunan yang mereka liha seperti di flim disney yang mereka pernah tonton namum berbeda halnya dengan negri ini tidak ada matahari semua tampak berkabut dan sedikit gelap.

dan disini lah sekarang mereka awalnya mereka menolak untuk di ajak namum para pengawal itu memaksa mereka dengan iming-iming jalan keluar dari tempat itu dan akhirnya mereka setuju tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun yang kaget bahwa dia permaisuri tentu saja dia shok mendengar dia calon istri raja terlebih lagi kyuhyun tidak tau dimana dia berada niatnya kan ingin kabur dari perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya tapi malahan nyasar ke dunia lain begini , kyuhyun menolak untuk ikut kerajaan tapi di paksa oleh para pengawal dengan di ancaman jika kyuhyun tidak mau ikut maka kyuhyun tidak akan pernah pulang kerumahnya.

teng

teng

Teng

bunyian lonceng menandakan kereta kuda yang mereka bertiga tumpangi telah masuk ke wilayah istana para rakyat yang tadinya sedang sedang beraktivitas berhenti sejenak untuk memberi hormat pada calon permaisuri. kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi merasa heran bergitu juga dengan eunwook yang ada di sebelah kyuhyun.

"MWO, apa yang mereka lakukan" ujar eunhyuk tercengang.

"iya, aneh sekali"ujar ryeowook menimpali yang terus memperhatikan namja berkepala besar yang menunggangi kuda di sampingnya yang dia tau namja berkepala besar tadi yang mengcam"tampan "batin ryeowook sambil tersenyum

"YANG MULIA PERMAISURI DATANG"

suara mengintrupsi pengawal memberi tau dan gerbang pintu istana terbuka saat para pengawal dan dayang- dayang istana memberi hormat pada kereta kuda yang melintas dihadapan mereka lebih tepat mungkin kepada kyuhyun sebagai permaisuri tentu harus di hormati apa lagi sudah lama mereka menanti-nantikan adanya permaisuri kurang lebih kedudukan ratu kosong selama empat ratus tahun sebelum ibunda ratu menigal ibu dari yang mulih raja choi siwon.

"Wahhhh...ini keren" ujar eunhyuk menatap kagum bangunan istana megah yang ada di depan nya

"Wahhhh... aku belum lihat bangunan semegah dan semewah ini " ujar ryeowook terkagum . "bahkan istana londen aja kalah " ujar eunhyuk menipali.

eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan istana sedangkan kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan sama sekali walaupun tadi cukup tercenga tapi dia lebih pusing memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi dengan dirinya bagaimana tidak niatnya ingin kabur dari perjodohan dan malah dia nyasar disini disuruh jadi istri raja alias permaisuri. kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan pintu istana dan meraka pun turun dari kereta kuda itu menuju kedalam istana itu ,dan saat eunwook memasuki istana itu lagi-lagi tidak berhenti mengagumi setiap arsitektur bangunan itu dan disitu terlihat namja tampan yang tengah terduduk , bangun dari duduk nya melihat orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya datang sang namja manis yang dari tadi tidak lepas dari pandangannya senyum berdimple kentara di bibirnya

, para pengawal menunduk hormat pada sang raja "hormat kami pada yang muliah"

"terima kasih karena kalian sudah membawa calon permaisuri dengan selamat" ucap sang raja tampan itu dengan kelembutanmata hitam kelam nya masih menatap namja manis sedang sang namja manis yang di tatap memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Permaisuri ku kemarinlah" ucap namja tampan yang berpredikat sebagai raja tersebut menyuruh namja manis untuk mendekat padanya . namum si namja manis aka cho kyuhyun tidak memperdulikanya sama sekali karena kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada akhirnya si namja tampan yang turun dari singah sananya dan mengandeng kyuhyun membawanya ke atas kedudukanya.

kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu shok bukan main, ia kira namja tampan berdimple itu akan marah karena kyuhyun menolak nya tapi malah menyeret kyuhyun keatas.

"perkenalkan semua para penghuni istana ini namja manis yang ada di sebelah ku ini akan menjadi permaisuri kerajaan ini" ucap raja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kyuhyun yang ada di sampinya.

"bagaimana ada orang semesum ini , dan lihat tatapan matanya mengerikan"ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

"aku tahu apa yang kau pikiran baby, tenang saja kau tidak malam pertama kita" bisik namja tampan itu aka choi siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun sedang kan kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "namja ini benar-benar mengerikan"batin kyuhyun menatap aneh kearah namja yang ada disampingnya yang padangannya kedepan menujukan lesunya.

"kau tidak bisa menolak ku baby , jika kau menolak maka kau akan terkurung selamanya disini kau tidak akan pernah kembali keduniamu dunia manusia" ujar siwon yang tatapanyamasih fokus kedepan dan kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya lebih baik di pulang kedunia manusia dari pada tidak sama sekali.

kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang tampak antusias kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan kedua sahabatnya bagaimana mana pun juga dia kan yang mengajak mereka kabur tapi malah tersesat kedunia lain jadi dia berniat untuk melakukan apa saja agar mereka keluar dari sini ya termasuk harus menikah dengan sang raja yejeong (jin) benar -benar malang nasib nya fikir kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

suara musik riuh di plataran istana di padati rakyat yejeong yang berbondong-bondong menghadiri pernikahan sang raja sekedar merasakan apa yang raja mereka rasakan bahagia.

lain halnya dengan kyuhyun yang merengut sebal sedari tadi mengerucutkab bibir cherry nya menurutnya sangat mebosankan "huhhhh, menyebalkan "batinya tentu saja mungkin bagi kyuhyun sangat membosankan sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di singa sana bersama namja tampan yang menujukan lesung pipitnya sedari tadi.

kyuhyun menatap berbagi macan suguhan mulai dari tarian adat yang aneh dan juga adu perang binatang dan manusia tentu saja mungkin sangat mebosankan dengan hal seperti itu dia bisa nonton drama musikl dan konser

"bagaimana mereka sebagai itu melihat sahabat nya seperti ini" gerut kyuhyun sebal yang melihat eunhyuk dan ryeowook sendang pdk dengan namja yejeong "apa mereka gila "decit kyuhyun menatap sebal pada eunhyuk yang menari -nari dengan namja ikan sedari tadi yang dia tau bernama lee donghae sedang kan ryeowook yang tengah mecicipi berbagai macam makanan dengan namja berkepala besar yang dia tau bernama kim yesung.

tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan ada tangan kekar yang menyentuh tangan nya dan beralih ke pahanya dan melihat kesamping "ommo"

"baby aku tidak sabar malam pertama kita" desah siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun , kyuhyun hanya melongo tidak percaya

"appa eomna tolong aku , bagaimana nanti aku menghadapi namja ini" batin kyuhyun nelangsa

"kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya saja baby dan medesahkan namaku"

"aku benar-benar akan gila"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hehehe selesai juga chap ini mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakalan ada rate m author males ngedit mungkin ada salah nya, udah ah author ngak banyak cicong ...thanks buat yang nge review aja

By sifa


End file.
